Eyes of a God
by Necros-zerobeat
Summary: this is kinda a rough one to explaine but here we go. anubis is creation made by Goji who was designed to destroy gangs. however she lost her memory and is now trying to destroy Goji . what will happen when she meets up with the GG's ? will love form OC
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter 1

Gunning at Shibuya Terminal

" Hey guys, There's a problem at Shibuya Terminal! Hyashi is pulling a gunning massacre and is taking no prisoners and there is already one seriously injured girl! Get her and bring her here!" DJ K. Roared over the radio as the GG's bladed out of the Garage in an attempt to save the girl from any harm.

" Do you think she's from a gang, Beat?" Yo-yo asked.

" I don't know not many girls join gangs. But there is a rumor of a lone skater who's female it could be her that would explain Hyashi." Beat replied.

" You two, hurry up! DJ said she had several bullet wounds along her sides we need to get there before she bleeds to death!" Gum complained to the two boys as they dawdled behind her.

When they reached shibya Hyashi had already left leaving the rudies to find the injured girl.

" Where do you think she is, Beat?" Yo-yo asked.

" Look for a place to lean on or just something that moves." Beat yelled to Yo-yo. Beat began to look around until sudden movement caught his eye. He turned his head to face the cause of the movement. "Found her!" Beat yelled to Corn as he headed to the spot where he had seen the shifting. A young girl sat up and let out a groan of pain as she propped herself on a platform and poked at the bullet wounds. Beat bladed over to the girl while the others counted the death tolls.

" I count 37 dead, guys!" Corn yelled over to Beat, as he bladed over to the girl as well. She however was not too thrilled about the amount of attention she was receiving and tried to back away into the corner of a small building.

" We're not going to hurt you. We just want to help you." Beat said to the girl as he tried to get her out of that tight corner.

" Fuck-you!" the girl responded slapping his hand with a great amount of force, leaving a bloody hand print on his glove.

Corn sighed and reached in there and grabbed and yanked her out of the hole despite the fact that she was trying to bite his arm off, with no success.

" You little witch!" Corn yelled as his arm began to bleed. He dropped her on the ground. "Tie her up! I don't want anyone else to bleed!" Corn said. " You're a trouble maker huh? Well we only want to help, but if you want to die fine my me."

"Fine, but I trust no one, and that means when your done helping me I can leave!" she spat.

"Whatever. I don't care I'm just following orders. So don't blame it all on me." She snorted at his comment.

" Hurry this up I'd like to get out of here as fast as I can." She proclaimed.

on the way back to the Garage

" So do you have a name?" Beat asked to make a light conversation during a quiet spell.

" Why do you want to know? I mean after this is over I _won't _be seeing you again."

" I'm trying to make a conversation, is that a problem?" Beat asked.

" Fine. My name is Sephiroth, but my street name is Anubis. As for my real name... call me Sephy and die!" she snapped.

" Well Anubis, long time no see eh?" DJ. K. said as they entered the Garage. " Haven't changed a bit! They had to tie you up? You're still as stubborn as hell!" He laughed.

" Ah DJ. K.. I should have figured. What do you want?"

" To know why you're back here didn't you flee when Goij disappeared? He's back you know?"

" To warn _you_ he has been trying to clone me and I've been counting the failures, 38 at Shibuya terminal."

" 38? That's how many there were dead there, well minus one."

" That's because the closest thing to me got away." She said closing her eyes " That failure is the closest thing to me and what I was created to do. His name is Ammit. I don't know his real name and I probably don't want to anyway."

" You were created? By Goji? What's your purpose?" Yo-yo questioned.

" Yes, yes and my purpose was to destroy gangs of your experience, but due to a slight fall at Rokkaku-dai heights my mission had been erased from my memory. That is why I'm here. To warn you. That those who seek the power this time will get what they want at any means. Stay on guard."

" Hey Corn this is freaky."

" I know,"

" No, I mean her wounds there all healed already."

" I told you I am unbeatable. My wounds can heal themselves within a matter of minuets. If you were to yank out a tooth it would grow back in a mere half a day." She snapped.

" the only difference that we both have different ways of doing things. I'm stubborn, he's arrogant simple as that." " Well why would you warn me? You don't listen to Jet Set. You're a Manson fan," D.J. inquired. Anubis smirked.

"So much dismay in empty eyes. Listen if I was created to destroy gangs where would I start?"

" With the thing that they use the most..."

" Right, now listen you need to be prepared for anything," she said standing up, " Goji and Ammit will not go easy on you, nor will I if I am forced to return to them, I am not as sentimental as Ammit is, so watch your back." She exited the Garage leaving a trail of stunned faces where she was.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

Stubborn Antics

"When it began... there was nothing... no feeling. I remember the times I was told my mother was killed and that she left me here. I believed them then." Anubis said to herself. "But after that fateful day I feel into the waters of Rokkaku-dai heights cleared my memory of any such delusions and I pursued the truth... that was my past, is my present and my future. I must end what still remains of the Jenova Project." She said slipping into the streets , her trench coat blowing in the wind. "When this is over I shall be rid of myself. This pain I feel will be gone. I will find out my destiny and, know my mother... Jenova... that is her name...hmm when I die I will take her memory with me." She disappeared into the crowed to begin her quest.

"Ammit,... it won't be long now."

" That was weird." Beat stated.

"Yeah but she spoke the truth." K. said.

" What the hell do you mean! She made _no_ sense at all!"

" But she said that Ammit's way was the same as her's used to be. That means we're all in trouble now. If Rokkaku gets a hold of her and manages to place back in that skull of her's that mission... and don't forget she's the best version of herself... we're as good as dead!" D.J. K. said as he looked at Beat who stood there dumbfounded at the whole thing. He stood there watching the door where she just exited and sighed.

" What the hell does this all mean? Why tell us? This is giving me a god damn headache!" Beat shook his head vigorously trying to un-confuse himself.

" and that's not? Listen we ought to take her advise. That girl has experience in battle and will be able to aid us, but that may not be enough." DJ. paused. " And with her after Ammit she already has her hands full. She doesn't need us slowing her down."

" But DJ. K... this is crazy she's up against far to many obstacles for her own good! Why do you want to leave her abandoned, and to do things on her own. This makes things harder for her couldn't we just work it out so that we can work as a team instead of alone."

" No. that won't work. You see Anubis has her own way of doing things and that way is to do this alone. That's how she was trained, and that's the way she's going to do this." DJ hung his head. " Keep out of her business, and let her do her own job and her own work" DJ said while glancing at the door "Anyway, I'd best be off, got a station to save and all." DJ K. turned and left the Garage in one swift motion.

Anubis began her walk down Shibuya Terminal towards Chuo Street, to where Ammit would be striking next. As she was walking she was stopped by a green blur that flashed in front of her.

"What the hell!" she grabbed the blur by the throat and lifted him up by two feet. "You cut me off!"

"S-s-s-s-orry, I didn't mean to. It's just that Poison Ja-" The boy was dropped.

"Here I'll get rid of them." Anubis pulled out a long sword about 7 feet long and Poison Jam took off the other way screaming like girls.

"Th-th-thanks." Yo-yo said as he stood up brushing himself off.

"What are you doing here anyway? I told you I work alone." She said sheathing the long sword.

"Ju-us-s-st-t-t to warn you that there is a police traps waiting for you at Chuo."

"How would you know?" Yo-yo turned around to revel several grazes on his back. "I see... here let me tend to them. Come with me we'll go to my place." She turned around and started towards Hikage Street. Yo-yo just stood there. "Well are you coming, or not?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Yo-yo said catching up with her. "Why would you help me though?"

"Only the guilty need be punished, you have done nothing wrong in this time and place. Ammit is trying to get to me and your team to weaken defenses which for me will not happen that easily. But if I am forced to I will work with you. In other words you don't deserve to be slaughtered, you're only 17 right?" He nodded. "Yeah, you don't need to die yet you'll have plenty of time before you before you die." They entered a building. Anubis disappeared for awhile and reappeared with a bowl of water, a cloth, and some bandages. She removed his shirt and set it aside. Slowly dampening the cloth, she pressed it against the wounds cleaning them as yo-yo gave small hisses of pain. "There, you go. She said as she finished bandaging the wounds.

"Thanks." Yo-yo said as he put his shirt back on.

"You're welcome." She sat down and yawned. "I suppose it was for the better that I didn't go today, I'm exhausted." she looked at him "Why would you even tell me about the trap any way?"

"I'm not stupid you know, I'm not going to let you walk straight into a trap. I'm not that kind of person."

"You're right, your not." She stood up and walked over to him. "Thanks" she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and yawned again. "Do you want something to eat 'cause I'm starved?"

"Yeah, let me help." The two left the room to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Buttermuffin

Anubis sat at the table looking at the floor.

"Hey." Yo-yo said as he sat down. " hey listen, about what happened earlier... back where before you were shot." she looked up 'that's right he kissed me' " well I'm really sorry 'bout what happened." he said rubbing the

Back of his head.

"It's alright, you meant no harm. And no harm was done. 'Sides I didn't stop you." she looked at him her green eyes seemed to scream at him. He now felt what he had figured out about her heart. It was lonely and afraid to face the pain. She was looking for a way out and obviously any way she could. He looked at her and smiled. He carefully leaned in and again he kissed her.

Anubis stood there completely in shock, yet she returned the feeling... her heart was healing after all this time. Beat walked in seeing the two and smirked as he slowly backed out of the room.

"Hey Corn you're not gonna believe this but," he was interrupted.

"Not now. DJ has a news update." Yo-yo walked in with Anubis slowly following.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Buttermuffin

Anubis sat at the table looking at the floor.

"Hey." Yo-yo said as he sat down. " hey listen, about what happened earlier... back where before you were shot." she looked up 'that's right he kissed me' " well I'm really sorry 'bout what happened." he said rubbing the

Back of his head.

"It's alright, you meant no harm. And no harm was done. 'Sides I didn't stop you." she looked at him her green eyes seemed to scream at him. He now felt what he had figured out about her heart. It was lonely and afraid to face the pain. She was looking for a way out and obviously any way she could. He looked at her and smiled. He carefully leaned in and again he kissed her.

Anubis stood there completely in shock, yet she returned the feeling... her heart was healing after all this time. Beat walked in seeing the two and smirked as he slowly backed out of the room.

"Hey Corn you're not gonna believe this but," he was interrupted.

"Not now. DJ has a news update." Yo-yo walked in with Anubis slowly following.


End file.
